


当你的猫开始演（魔法）莎剧

by CynthiaEmrys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki (Marvel), Fur, M/M, Magic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaEmrys/pseuds/CynthiaEmrys
Summary: 锤基，硬盘深处的沙雕甜饼，MCU背景，啥都有，不知道接哪段时期（但绝对不包含复联四）。鉴于这玩意儿是我18年写的所以真的很烂。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	当你的猫开始演（魔法）莎剧

根据他的感受，现在是凌晨一点；根据夜光闹钟，现在已经早上四点半了，即使天还没有亮。

索尔意识模糊地和桌上的猫大眼瞪小眼。一分钟前他发现它压在自己胸口凝视他——很可能它十分钟前就在那儿了。他和那双绿眼睛对视了一秒后，猫就跳到了通俗小说和莎士比亚混作一堆的桌上，优雅地蹲好，尾巴无声无息地轻拍着桌面，用漂亮的绿眼睛无辜地——无辜大概仅仅是猫的外表带来的附加值——望向他。

“洛基。”

“喵。”

索尔为弟弟愿意听他说话感到欣喜。“别闹，太早了，睡吧。”他口齿不清地说，试图重新倒回床上顺便制服捣乱的洛基。为什么他会出现在这里——这个问题闪现在索尔脑子里0.1秒之后就不可挽回地滑进了睡眠与梦的深渊。

猫静静地看着他——他认为它不太愉快——以极其缓慢的动作把一串钥匙——这里为什么有一串该死的钥匙——从桌边推了下去。

“见鬼——”

这可真是完美一天的令人神清气爽的开始。

“……我总有一天要揍他一顿。”索尔结束了他的讲述。

“所以，”托尼总结道，“你仅仅打算在修辞手法上揍他。你得给斑比一些真正的爱的教育。顺便一提，他溜进你房间的时候干掉了那一条走廊的摄像头。”

“不，呃，我想，”索尔谨慎地挑选着措辞，他不知道该怎么说，“我以为这已经足够了，你知道……我还有些别的事情要做。”

托尼对这个结论并不意外，尽管他有些失望，且按捺不住好奇，“我想这件事比我得健身有趣。人们从此会知道天才不总是毫无瑕疵，至少他们也要长小肚子。”

索尔踌躇了一下，决定假装没听懂托尼的意思，向他简单地告别。

“提醒一下那个Diva，别老想着投身于艺术，他的创造力已经够丰富的了。”托尼在他背后说。

这次索尔真的没听懂他的意思。

中庭人没有魔法，也不可能飞起来（无论甩不甩锤子），无法自由自在地探索宇宙，或者一秒内绕地球七圈半。

但是他们发明了快递，非常聪明，显然比阿斯加德的国王亲自到大西洋对面去买东西要体面得多。

“而且你很可能记不住我到底要买什么，亲爱的哥哥。”洛基露出一个假笑，指挥小刀飞起来划开庞大的快递纸箱。

索尔不得不默认了这项指控，天知道他那一边嘲笑“中庭蝼蚁”一边沉迷中庭文学的弟弟到底在看些什么玩意儿。“你明明有……嗯，Kindle，对吧？我们其实不需要这么多书。”他看了看排满一面墙的书以及与房间装修格格不入的木质书架。角落里有一本《你的猫正在密谋干掉你》，他不禁后背发凉。

“三点。第一，电子书没有纸质书的那种感觉，不过我猜你感觉不到。第二，很多书Kindle上找不到。第三，斯塔克不缺钱——尽管这个房间的大小似乎不能证明这一点，也许应该建议他在这栋审美糟糕的三流建筑里开辟一个图书馆以提升整体水准。”洛基说。“一些白痴写的书只能被撕掉，那么正好来充当猫抓板。哦，哥哥，你的猫多么让人省心啊。”

“但你一直很喜欢挠沙发，”索尔说，即使他面对洛基时有着厚度惊人的滤镜，也没法昧着良心声称他弟弟让人或者神或者随便什么省心，“好几次托尼看起来都想冲我大喊大叫。”

“我确信其中很大一部分就是冲你来的，想想你撞碎了多少扇窗户。”洛基说。

索尔无言以对，决定换个话题。“你最近为什么要时不时地变成...猫？”他并不真的认为洛基想干掉他，尤其是在经历了那么多事以后。

“猫有什么不好？考虑到你既不用充当猫抓板也不用收拾掉下来的毛。”洛基敷衍，摊开了一本小说搁在膝头，“别再问这种无聊的问题了，如果你不想变成猫的话。”他漫不经心地往后一倒陷进沙发，喉咙里发出惬意的咕哝，懒洋洋地举高了书。此刻洛基看起来不打算争吵，打斗，离开或者策划一场秘密谋杀，索尔也就在一边坐下。

他不怎么进他弟弟的房间，洛基似乎也从未表现出邀请他的意愿。盯着洛基看了片刻后，索尔意识到自己无事可做，却还没被赶出去。

“左手第三个书架，从上往下数第五排，右边第二本。”洛基翻过一页，漫不经心地说。“拿下来。”

索尔看了他一眼，不确定那是否表示要自己帮忙把书递给他。走过去的同时，他察觉到除了书架以外这屋子几乎仍是一间客房，以及书架上起码一半的书是硬壳精装，散发着纸张油墨的气味且厚得像砖头，随便抄起一本都能砸死人。

这有点不对劲。根据索尔一千五百年来的经验，洛基通常不会愿意将就，比如降尊纡贵地蜗居在这种明显不符合他审美的狭小客房。当他们还小的时候，洛基会表演尚且不算熟练的简单魔法，或是展露乖巧无害的笑脸，以便巧妙地提出一些小小请求来满足自己，往往是对母亲——他确定爱他的人，还有哥哥——拥有更多的那一个。这些方法总能奏效。当一名年幼的邪神得意凯旋，把亚麻床单换成丝绸，弄来金粉装饰庄严却沉闷的壁纸，从兄长那里偷渡被禁止多吃的糖果——那时的小爱好至今仍能在他身上找到影子。现在索尔身处的这个房间看起来更像书房，洛基看起来没有一点要给它标注“私人领地”的意思。他想起了自己桌上散乱堆放的通俗小说和莎士比亚，这倒是相当Loki，悄无声息地伸展触角——

他取下小王子要求的物品，发现封面上赫然印着《喵问题：学会好好爱你的猫》。

但洛基没有接过他递过去的书，“不，亲爱的哥哥，那是送给你的。”

“搞什么？”索尔不可置信地发问，深深觉得这和之前《你的猫正在密谋干掉你》的对比真是万分讽刺。

“证明你的猫无比让人省心，如果和普通猫咪比较的话。”洛基若有所思，“虽然我好像忘了你并不喜欢这种大毛球。”

索尔感到头疼，决定实话实说：“但你本来的样子更好。”

洛基的神情波动了一个瞬间，尽管那快得像幻觉。然后下一秒他就格外安详地回答索尔：“谢谢，现在你可以出去了。”

索尔.奥丁森时常发自内心地认为洛基的行为不可理喻，比如他再一次在噩梦之后半夜三点醒来，发现猫趴在他心口啪叽啪叽地用肉垫拍他脸。

平心而论，这情景其实非常可爱，尤其是在它把索尔从阿斯加德的毁灭中拯救出来以后，就简直可以谈得上感激，即使猫八成也是导致噩梦的罪魁祸首。

猫站起来，踩着小碎步一路踏过他的胸膛和腹部走了，毛绒绒的背影透出一股骄傲。索尔有种它下次还会来的预感。

经历了洛基的小恶作剧，索尔有点睡不着。他即将放弃询问为什么，因为洛基往往给出一些“一时兴起”“你很有趣，哥哥”之类的理由，听上去很合情理，也挺符合谎言之神的特点，但索尔总觉得不止这些，他的弟弟向来在恶作剧上喜新厌旧，不会一而再再而三地玩同一个把戏。无论如何，他生命中的大部分时间都是和洛基一起度过的，虽然索尔并非彻底了解这个小骗子，但很可能足以成为这个宇宙最了解他的人——

一个绝顶荒谬然而与现实如此契合的可能跳进索尔的脑子，他皱着眉头审视了它一番，怀疑自己无意间扣响了通往答案的大门。

对这栋建筑里大部分智慧生物（或系统）来说，猫咪形态的洛基让他们更容易接受一些。任何人可能都需要一点时间来适应一下“有个曾计划占领地球而且叫我‘蝼蚁’的外星人现在就住我隔壁”这种意外情况，而猫的破坏力则要小得多。也许科学家们会勉强承认猫对人类的影响力比他们想象中要大一点，但是也就一点，恐怕永远也不会到能够友好地交流感情的地步。幸亏没有这个必要，谢天谢地。

因此当一只猫占据了早餐桌的一端时，房客们并非真的感到惊讶。

“早安，各位。”猫用洛基的声音说，毛绒绒的尾巴一晃一晃地垂在桌子边上。

只有史蒂夫犹豫地回应了，而托尼以明显嘲讽的语气询问它：“你是来找吞拿鱼猫粮的吗，小公主？我可以叫人把它送到你房间里去。”

洛基瞥了他一眼，托尼盘子里的甜甜圈突然失踪。

“再拿一个来贾维斯，”托尼放下刀叉，双手抱胸，“这种柔软可爱的小猫咪可不像你，为什么不选暹罗？”想了想又恍然大悟似地说，“如果只是为了毛发浓密的话，我向你推荐波斯猫。”

“你有兴趣的话可以试试曼基康的品种，我不介意浪费一点魔力。”语气相当彬彬有礼，只要忽略内容。

“谢谢你的慷慨，但是不必了。相对于异教神，我可没有什么用人类的形态不能达到的目的。”

“是吗？我觉得你的内增高似乎不这么想——”

“停，停。”索尔努力打断火药味越来越浓的对话，“我们还是谈谈早餐吧。嗯，我觉得煎蛋不错。”对面的娜塔莎和克林特翻了个白眼，老好人布鲁斯假装若无其事地切割面包。

“你说得对，哥哥。”出乎意料，洛基站到了他这边。

“什么？煎蛋吗？”

洛基好像听不见他的话，“既然我们坐到这张可怜的桌子边的目的如此简单，为什么不和平地品尝食物呢？虽然，它们委实算不上美味可口——啊，需要鄙人给大家一些餐间助兴节目吗？”

没等唯一领教过的托尼发出阻止的声音，他曾经盛过甜甜圈而现在还没来得及放上新一个的空白盘子里蓦地冒出一个洛基——缩小版的，站姿威严，全身披挂，包括那对金色的弯角，只有手里的权杖换成了一把长剑，显然把遍布甜甜圈碎屑的瓷盘当作了戏剧舞台——以莎士比亚般的腔调高傲朗诵：“我会显示出一代君王的威严，像太阳一样光芒万丈地升起，让整个中庭的人都睁不开眼——谁胆敢看我一下，就会立刻瞎掉。”

全场沉默了一瞬间，然后鹰眼第一个爆发出疯狂的哈哈哈声，其他人的表情也有点扭曲——猫咪洛基的魔法秀实在很好笑，然而这些台词很难让人不回忆起纽约大战。所有人不约而同地认真评估起了无聊的恶作剧之神准备下一次攻占中庭的可能——事前预告，确实像洛基会做的事。

托尼脑子里蹦出来的第一个想法：他果然和索尔是兄弟——他迅速挥挥手赶走了它。“哈，你还想着找到一个王座？就以这种小猫咪的姿态？要召集一支喵喵叫的猫咪大军帮你统治地球吗？”等等，也许这不是不可能——想想小辣椒对猫猫视频的热爱吧，铁人开始感到一丝头疼。

“《亨利五世》？”一个兴奋的彼得突然从天花板上倒挂下来，吓了在场的所有人一跳，“早安各位。这段台词好像有点改动，但是以前我们在学校的戏剧节上演出过这一幕，当时梅婶婶还邀请哈皮去看——”

现在索尔终于搞明白昨天托尼说的“投身于艺术”到底指什么了。看着实木餐桌上貌似十分无害的毛绒绒猫咪，和瓷盘里洛基的微缩投影——后者正因受到注目而得意，气势汹汹地舞动长剑，制造出一场小型的甜甜圈碎屑龙卷风，并指挥它在桌上攻城略地——他一边惊讶于洛基还为王位耿耿于怀，同时相信洛基暂时不打算发动战争——尽管很难说他对目前的生活是否满意，一边克制自己尽量不要笑出声，以免伤害到弟弟的自尊——说真的，他难道没有意识到自己现在还是柔弱无助的小猫咪的模样？

像感应到了他的想法，猫狠狠瞪了他一眼——不管怎么说都过于可爱了——随即消失成一片绿光。一把椅子自动拉开，排列着熏肉、炒蛋和羊角面包的碟子和银制刀叉凭空出现在带有金边刺绣的丝绒餐垫上，一个修长的、衣冠楚楚的洛基坐在了桌边。而索尔不由自主地思考起他身上的衣服是否是临时变出来的。

傍晚回到房间时，索尔发现他乱七八糟的桌面变得更加混乱。不知道为什么，有只相当饱满的垫子躺在上面，书倒是已经整齐地摞成了一摞。入侵者大大方方地把破绽留给敌人——一条蓬松的尾巴惬意地垂在桌沿。

猫听到脚步声，懒洋洋地动了动耳朵表示欢迎。索尔提着它的后颈把猫拎到枕头上，换来了两下漫不经心的挣扎。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个的初衷（就我能记得的部分而言）是为了看猫猫Loki和让Loki念亨五台词！
> 
> 现在这两样都达到了所以TB也许没有C（爬走


End file.
